


Frosting

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: 25 days of Christmas writing challenge on tumblr, Hunter dislikes obvious and oblivious boys, M/M, and they both are both, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: The 25 Days of Christmas Writing Challenge 🎄Starting December 1st, write something each day inspired by that day’s prompt!DAY FOUR: GINGERBREAD HOUSE
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Frosting

"This was not what I was picturing when I agreed to letting Blaine plan an activity when I was in town," Hunter grumbles to Sebastian as Blaine fills piping bags with frosting. 

"To be honest, I was rather surprised you did," Sebastian says shooting Hunter a suspicious glance. "Unless you were hoping for a repeat of Halloween." A glance at Hunter has Sebastian scowling. "You did. You thought this would be a repeat of Halloween." 

Hunter shrugs, a smiling barely tugging at his lips. "It would be better than this." 

Sebastian is still scowling. "Of course you would think so. You enjoyed playing with him too much."

"It was funny watching him try to figure out if I was really hitting on him, or if he was that drunk," Hunter chuckles.

"He doesn't need /you/ hitting on him."

"Why? Because he has you?" Hunter grills, a wide smile stretching his mouth. "It would probably help if /he/ knew that, don't you think?"

"Shut up Clarington." Sebastian fumes. 

"I'd say make me, but that's really not going to help your predicament." 

"I hate you." 

"What are the two of you whispering about," Blaine asks, coming over to where Sebastian and Hunter are with a tray filled with candy and three piping bags. 

Hunter beams at Blaine. "Sebastian's just pouting. What else is new?" he says with a fond roll of his eyes. 

Blaine follows suit, but his hand finds Sebastian's arm and he pats it. "This will be fun, I promise. And we can eat the extra candy." 

"Thank you /Blaine/," Sebastian says, with a genuine smile. "And I'm not pouting. Besides Hunter was the one complaining because he thought tonight might end up being like Halloween." 

Hunter shrugs, his eyes going to Blaine. "Halloween was fun."

Blaine blushes red, and ducks his head, but not before nodding his head. "Well hopefully tonight will be fun too. Different, but fun."

Hunter claps his hands together. "Okay, so what are we doing here? I assume we start with a base? A foundation?"

Blaine nods. "Yes. I've wrapped a piece of cardboard in tinfoil. We need to get it slathered in icing and then stick a piece of the gingerbread on it as a the foundation, then line it in more frosting to add the walls of the house to it." 

"And when the house is made we can decorate it?" Sebastian asks, pulling out a piece of licorice and chewing on it. 

"Hey," Blaine scolds playfully, slapping Sebastian's hand, "that's for the house." 

Sebastian responds by taking another, slapping Blaine with it as he does. "There is enough candy here for a village." 

Blaine rolls his eyes at Sebastian and Hunter rolls his eyes at both of them, because how they can both be so obvious in their own flirting but oblivious to the others attention is something he just doesn't understand. 

The boys work on the house diligently, Blaine singing Christmas songs softly, trying to get the other two to join him, with varying success. They're decorating the house when it happens, Sebastian uses the back of his hand holding the piping bag to push back his hair off his forehead. The end result is that icing smears on his nose. 

Blaine laughs, "Uh Bas? You have some um, frosting," he says with a fond smile, pointing at the tip of the other's nose.

Hunter watches the two carefully, thinking this might be just the catalyst they need. 

Sebastian licks at his nose with his tongue, and Hunter notices the ways Blaine's eyes widen, hears the soft gasp, and thinks this is promising. 

"Here," Blaine whispers, licking the pad of his thumb and swiping it across Sebastian's nose, collecting the frosting there.

Hunter nods; he has to give Blaine a bit of credit, it's a little more bold than he's used to with the shorter boy. 

When Sebastian grabs Blaine's wrist and softly whispers /Killer/, Hunter is ready to break out into an halleluiah chorus. But then he notices it, the hesitation, as Sebastian's eyes flick up to Blaine's. Hunter is ready to bang his head against the granite counter top as he watches Sebastian lick the frosting from Blaine's thumb, their eyes locked. "So what do we need to do to decorate it?" Hunter asks, breaking the spell between the two friends. 

Blaine shakes his head, as if to break the spell. "Gumbdrop roofline, a mini kitkat fence, lights on the house with those little colorful candy balls," he explains. 

Again, the three work almost wordlessly, and soon the gingerbread house is finished. Hunter takes a red sugar coated gumdrop and places a dollop of icing on it before sticking it on Blaine's nose. "Now what Rudolph?" 

Blaine laughs, taking the gumdrop and popping it into his mouth, leaving a dollop of icing on his nose. "I guess now we can eat the extra candy." 

Hunter looks at Sebastian, raising an eyebrow, trying to be encouraging. 

"B... Killer," Sebastian whispers, leaning over and cupping the side of Blaine's face. 

Hunter watches as the two's eyes meet again, this weird connection conversation they seem to be able to have without words, again taking over. He feels like he's intruding on something so he turns his head. He doesn't even realizing he's holding his own breath until he hears soft, almost startled breaths, and the sounds of kissing. Then he hears what sounds like Sebastian's voice, but it's so soft, so shy. 

"Hi," Sebastian says. 

"Hi Bas," Blaine replies, his voice surprisingly husky. 

Hunter turns his head back again, chuckling when he discovers smeared frosting on both their noses, and cheeks. "About freaking time," he mutters, picking up a bowl of candy and chucking pieces at both of them.


End file.
